The Journals Of Omega Argon, The Surviving-One, The Dragonborn
by OmegaArgon
Summary: The young Omega Argon has been orphaned, along with his many siblings. Will they survive?


I didn't want this.

All I wanted was a normal Argonian life. I didn't want to be the Champion of the Daedra. I certainly didn't want to be the Sap-Speaker, or the Dragonborn, for that matter. But the thu'um was a natural talent for me. The Hist chose me to translate their secretive language. And the Daedra all took interest in me as a Champion since birth. Since I was supposedly born with unlimited power, I decided to make good use of it. But enough of the now. Let's turn back the clock so you can learn the full story.

"Run children! And remember that your mother loves you!" Those were the last words that I heard my mother say when the Archeins and Tum-Taleel allied to sack all of the nearby towns and villages. Mine happened to be one of them. The name's Omega Argon. My real name is Surviving-One but I decided to go with a better but synonymous name. Since I am the eldest child in the family, I was the one responsible for taking care of my numerous siblings. Hunts-Mighty-Prey, Lurks-In-Shadows, Deeva, Runs-Swiftly, Watches-The-Stars, Silver-Tongue, Beowulf, and Cracks-Hard-Stones. All of those names I have to care for and remember every day. It's a good thing that Hunt and Lurk help me take care of the little ones. Every night we all gather around a fire that we made and pray to the eight Divines, hoping that we will make it through each day. So far we have made it unscathed. This night though, I felt a terrible sense of dread as I crawl into my bedroll. As though the day afterward something bad would happen…

As I woke up, I smelled cooking meat and crushed berries. Strange… When I peeked out of my tent, I realized that the entire family was cooking our remaining rations in one massive meal.

I screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE NEEDED THOSE!"

Lurk simply looked up from cooking the meal and laughed, "Calm down Omega, the food is going to spoil anyways!"

I glared at him, "Why didn't you just ask Deeva to freeze it? Or just simply dispose of it?"

"Because it's your hatching day!" I froze. Oops. Forgot about that.

"Oooohhhh…"

Hunt walked over, holding a dead rabbit. "Hey Omega. Sorry about the food."

"It's alright." I watched as Crack (the youngest) was sharpening his greatsword with a whetstone. He so absorbed in his work that he didn't notice me.

"Hey, Crack!" He was so surprised that he almost impaled himself with the sharp blade.

"GAAHH! Brother, please don't do that! Look! I cut my hand because of you!"

I raised my hands up. "Sorry, I just wanted to let you know that we're going on a bear hunt soon."

He looked me into the eyes, his eyes wide with anxiety. "A bear hunt?! Are you crazy?! We could die!"

I rolled my eyes, "We could have died HUNDREDS of times since we were orphaned."

"Yeah, but this is a BEAR we're talking about!"

I crouched and looked him in the eyes. "Don't you worry little brother. We won't let anything happen to you."

The leaves rustled as Me, Hunt, Lurk, and Crack trampled through them. Hunt raised her head and murmured, "Do you hear that?"

Lurk seemed to be listening to something as well, for he silently nodded his head with an anxious expression on his face. "You know, I think that we should-"

"ROAR!" A massive grizzly lunged out of the brush, attempting to kill us all in one equally large swipe. Me, Lurk, and Hunt managed to dodge it.

Crack didn't.

He fell to the ground, dying with an I-don't-blame-you look on his innocent face. That's when I snapped. I tore Hunt's sword out of her hand and started carving. I tore open the flesh and pierced the heart. I then proceeded to skin the bear, planning on making a sacrifice to the Daedric Prince Hircine. I was so focused on removing the beast's fur that I didn't notice how scared Hunt and Lurk seemed. I paused. Crack was dying. We had to get him to Deeva. I wrapped Crack in the bearskin, motioned for my siblings to follow, and ran to camp. I didn't notice that I was sweating. All I thought about was that Crack must survive. As we rushed into the area, everybody stopped what they were doing and helped carry Crack to Deeva when they realized what was happening.

"Deeva! We need your help!" I called. She came jogging out of her tent, carrying as much potions and spellbooks oriented with restoration as possible. But it was useless. Crack died in my arms before she could perform a spell or administer a potion. Our last conversation was:

"Don't worry Omega. I'll be fine in Sovngarde. I'm just glad that you, Hunt, and Lurk made it. It's not your fault for making a promise that you weren't able to keep. Remember that song Mother used to sing to us?"

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Don't talk. Reserve your strength"

He simply smiled sadly. "I won't need it where I'm going, Big Brother."

My eyes widened. "No. NO! DON'T LEAVE US! DON'T DIE! Divines, please, don't die…" The life faded out of his eyes, like a candle being snuffed out by the harsh, merciless wind that is the world.

I looked up from my brother's corpse. "We need to give him a proper funeral." And we did. His bones were bare by the time the fire was out. And even then, only his legs bones survived the intense heat of the flame. We split it equally, a shard for each sibling, and made amulets out of them, to remember him by.

Using the bearskin I acquired, we made a Mourning Tent. We all took a vow of silence in order to honor Crack. After that, we all left and slept in our tents

Watch suggested that we make a pilgrimage to Skyrim. Now that she brought it up, the idea does seem appealing. No raiders burning down villages and killing mothers. No slavers abducting your friends. No brothers being murdered by wild animals. I think we'll like Skyrim.


End file.
